the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Aya Avernus
"Sapphire eyes peer out o’er fairer features, their gaze betraying an unnatural iridescence. Aya stands at a modest height, quaint of shape and seemingly built atop an athletic frame. A gentle tan shades her skin, boasting no discernible marks or scarring. A cascade of deep-crimson tumbles down past her shoulders, leaving two neatly styled braids to dangle over her cheeks. Hers is a cleanly and youthful appearance, solemn and thoughtful. Fond of cloth and equally as comfortable in leather and plate, she possesses a comparatively smaller wardrobe, allowing her mood to govern the subject of her attire. More often is she found in a suit of plate and chain, decorated with runic inscriptions and a cloak fashioned from the pelt of a wolf. Glimmering energies seep from every rune, revealing small motes of a greater web of enchantments. At her belt rests a simplistic longsword of accomplished make. Though not often, Aya speaks with a powerful voice and patient temperament, her every word rolled with a proper Gilnean lilt. She prefers to say only what is necessary, thinking it better to listen and reflect." Aya Varyn Avernus is the Viscountess of the Rise and a member of the Blades of Greymane. As an Earlessa, she holds land within the northern reaches of the Ashen Coast known as the Veil, namely the newly reconstructed town and seat of the House of Avernus, Mistvale. History "Curiosity builds; knowledge sustains." Childhood Conceived with furtive acclaim, Aya was born the second child and only daughter to Lord Jareth and Lady Aevyn Avernus and into the growing ring of nobility within the Gilnean Ashen Coast. The recent demise of sovereign House Cobalstant belied an era of change; for easily shed were the chains they once held, even among those furthest from their reaches. The House of Avernus siezed rise in the recovery, ushering the Baronetcies of Mistvale away from a looming state of decay. Her early life was stable at best, but wracked by an order her mother deemed sacrosanct. Upon reaching the appropriate age of six years old, Aevyn ensorcelled her daughter within the family studies anon; an apt cage, something which further widened the distance between the young girl and the outside world. In lieu of physical friends, Arya devoted her free time to the vast troves of literature that populated her newfound home, and unbeknownst, built the premise for what would ultimately sour her upbringing: the Arcane. She displayed a natural sensitivity to various forms of magic, evoking interest from her ever-distant father. Aya was later given a mentor, whom tutored her in the arts of the Magi between sessions of private schooling -- education that would continue into her teenage years.. Yet, upon the dawning of her seventh birthday, it became clear that fate had not abandoned it's morbid affair with her family. Escape Strange happenings following the sudden arrival of a secretive coven soon culminated in an attempt at securing control over unknown secrets hidden deep within the Mines of Mistvale, a prize for which they would stop at nothing. Lord Jareth stubbornly refused to cede his influence, even devoting a share of his time to rebuking their advance - while they, in retalliation, decided upon the destruction of Mistvale from the tallest tree down. Several shrouded figures staged their attack in the night, breaching the Manor to both destroy the family and raid their coffers. Though Jareth's Iron Scions were able to repel the would-be murderers, seeds of discord were sown deep in the minds of the people. It would be a shallow period of time before they matured, but not without great cost; unforseen and dreadfully impactful to the family at large. With the fall of House Grayblade and their holdings, namely Bannhurst, Mistvale began to withdraw from the Ashen Coast; woefully limiting the flow of wealth through their borders, and the resulting livelihoods of those who had come to depend upon it. Some among them decided to act upon their passions; thinking their opportunities greater should they sever and substitute the head. Their attack, staged during late hours of the night, unwittingly created an opening for both children to escape. Aya, confused and horrified by a night fraught with chaos, fled as fast as her legs could take her towards the forests surrounding the town. She soon found herself before a small train of Caravans and Coaches, lost and rugged; an unintended disguise, for there were little to her looks that set her apart from the others. Then came a pause in the line, where she was uplifted and rescued by a man who would later identify as Jack Hargrave. It was unclear as to their origin, for he would not explain, only that his home had fallen. Together, the two took refuge in Gilneas City, where their lives resumed some semblance of normalcy. Gilneas City Life in the city was, in spite of their more simple lifelihood, rather comfortable; both took up jobs to make ends meet, mostly within the Merchant Square. Her learned field of expertise with various spectrums of metals and the art of Metallurgy proved advantageous, but money was tight by and by. Between sparse hours of spare time, Aya began to consider her past in full. She was not able to make peace with what she then felt unjust, and attempted to bury all that she could. While not as frequent as before, her studies with the arcane continued, largely through trial by fire until she managed to track down her old mentor. Jack, as her caretaker, afforded her surfeit freedom; for he was more a father to her than friend, a close bond that far surpassed any before. By the age of sixteen, she had all but forgotten her home in the Ashen Coast. Yet, Jack had been taking risks to benefit them both. Much to Aya’s dismay, his debt became too insurmountable for them to safely remain together, and was thus shipped off to Keel Harbor before collectors had the chance to arrive. From that point, she never saw him again. Rumors suggested he had been killed. Return From Keel, she made a reluctant return home. Unrecognized by her people and, by extension, her family, it was a difficult gambit to prove herself and her relation -- one that forced her to confront everything she once wanted to leave behind. Once convinced, the relationship with her mother had all but evaporated, for she blamed much of their - and more specifically, her own - shortcomings on her departure. Her father however, whom had recently taken an interest in his family following the power-grab for the ruined wealth of House Grayblade, began to pull her away. Jareth's attempts at establishing a stable relationship with his daughter were awkward at best, though she felt moved by the effort and quickly came 'round to respect the man. It was with his help that she managed to weather the brunt of the animosity that stood between her and home, while unwittingly teaching her introverted tendencies that would ebb but never fade. Aya's time in Mistvale was fleeting, forced to flee to the City once the threat of the Wolf-Men elevated to more than simple rumour. The Fall of Gilneas Upon her arrival, she found Gilneas City beset by the near-brunt of the Worgen Outbreak. Guards fought in desolate streets, and the very place itself held a different aura. One such ambush separated her from her brother, William, leaving him to guide it to safety. Finding herself trapped, she cast her lot with Crowley and the defenders; bitten whilst attempting to draw attention away from a panicked family, she fell prey to the very curse she sought to delay. Her memory blurred for a length of time she would never learn, leaving her with faint inflections of ferality. She later 'awoke', claws bloodied and mind ajar; it was not the wolf that guided her actions, but she. Now, much like a wolf among sheep, Aya found herself without identity, and purpose. Such was not to be said for her homeland, for it had become locked in a struggle against tumultuous land and, in result, the timely invasion of the Forsaken and the Orcish Horde. She fought with the survivors and renegades against their would-be conquerors, following from Duskhave through Tempests Reach, even taking part in the Battle for Gilneas City and witnessing the terrible price paid in result. Finding that the bridge to the Ashen Coast had been destroyed, the fate of her home and of her family weighed heavily on her mind; she had recieved no word from anyone familiar, nor did she have any reason to suspect that she would anytime soon. Such was by design. Jareth and his men battled vailiantly against the encroaching Orcs and their terrible war machine, holding out against their siege for several hours. It was only until they resorted to using Artillery that he fell, sundered from life by a stray blast. Her Exodus ended at Keel Harbour, where she was relieved to find survivors from Mistvale - though stung to find that her father had remained behind, and that he had been claimed by the Horde. Into the World Shortly after arriving in Darnassus, Aya took to her own path - her family settled amongst the Night Elves, and matters regarding lordship over her house fell to her brother, William. She, feeling freed from such burdens, quite happily embarked upon a three month voyage around Kalimdor, thinking it the final eclipse of her life as a Noblewoman. The end of her trip left her in Stormwind, where she stayed. With little else to hold her interests, she continued her studies in earnest; it became a means for self-improvement just as much as it had been for coping with a serious spate of depression, something which would linger about her mind for nearly a year afterwards. As time progressed, her spare time became more abundant, allowing her the opportunity to begin exploring the world and the lands of her allies, often making short-lived trips beyond the city for a more first hand experience. Aya had also made friends with a number of people, though few were truly lasting. Before long, her past and her pain were mere shadows in her memory, even to the point that communication with her family in Kalimdor fell to silence. She was unable to completely put the fate of her homeland out of her head, however, and slowly, she came to realize that a carefree was not quite as fitting as it seemed. Mindful of her father's oath, Aya followed a trail of rumours to find the Blades of Greymane, and enlisted. The Siege The thunder of war spilled out across Azeroth as the temporary coalition of Alliance and Horde clashed with Garrosh and his legions, eclipsing the Warchief's actions during the Great Cataclysm as his ultimatum to a world he thought his own. After several close friends departed for the frontlines and a series of campagins with her new bannermen, Aya joined the main bulk. The fighting was gruelling and, at times, unrelenting - though kept ever changing by the Guerilla style of combat which the Resistance had taken against the bulk of their foe. As supplies amassed and the Kor'kron became strained beyond Orgrimmar and the northernmost reaches of Durotar, attention shifted to the city stronghold itself. She was spared the initial siege by her Brother, whom had fallen comatose by result of her Father's morbid interest in his still-living family. The ordeal weighed heavily upon her heart and mind, though she perservered in his name. A few days later, she returned to the front and her comrades within the city. Once the tides had turned topside and a group of specialists infiltrated the Underhold, Aya joined the Blades for an assault upon their northern flank, spending a number of nights out in Azshara among the local Furbolg tribe before pulling out upon the premise of visions foretelling disaster and a change in orders. She recieved an eerily vague summons from her family not long after her return to the City, delivered personally by courier. Ascension William's condition did not bode well for the future of her house, prompting a vote between those within her family whom held eligibility for succession. Though all agreed that it should have fallen to his mother, she abstained for a number of reasons. While away, they agreed unanymously that the title was ought to fall upon her shoulders - upon arriving, Aya was greeted with news quite unlike what she had expected. The decision was difficult, though she ultimately accepted out of respect for her brother and the memory of her father. She underwent a formal ceremony that night, lingering a few days after to become familiar with the burden of her inheritance; delving through their past was an experience that changed her almost as much as her decision prior, sparking a final period of self-introspection before Aya emerged as Baroness, casting aside the chrysallis of who she had been. During the night before her departure, she aided elven smiths in forging a new weapon from the shattered remains of her Father's sword, Tyir, as both a personal reminder and a tool which truly felt her own. From Darnassus, she amassed a company of workers and warriors to begin the reconstruction of Mistvale. Their venture was, however, hampered by the traps and war-time machines that lingered beyond the fall. Nontheless, the town rose from it's ashes and, per her efforts, saw the return and settlement of several families. The Alchemist and the Trickster Some time afterwards, Aya's late love-interest, Verus Baelheit, uncovered a segment of history regarding members of the First One-Hundred Magi; his first discovery yielded both vague answer and deep intrigue, beginning what would soon become a trail of clues all linked under the alias, " the Alchemist and the Trickster." Her involvement at first was rather minimal, though she made an effort to support the search as best she could, yet her inability to partake began gnawing at her mind. It was over a lengthy discussion within the Stormwind Library that she resolved herself to change -- as chance would have it, such was also the eve of their last discovery, thus allowing Verus and his team the chance to fit the pieces together. With the wheels of fate so deep in their turning, Aya eagerly awaited the dawn of the final expedition. The trail led to a marsh sequestered within the Blasted Lands, a far distance away from the Dark Portal and the taint of the Burning Legion. Almost immediately, they were assailed by a spiritual construct rendered hostile by it's tormented past; a minor hindrance, but it set the pace for their trip in earnest. Their group, composed of Aya, Verus and a small collection of his colleagues, trudged for an undeterminable amount of time before chancing upon a swath of land quite unlike the sampling in it's ambience. A tomb, radial with death and decay that stretched a noteworthy length away. Further inspection yielded clarity, as the structure was remniscent of those before it, hardly a prelude to what lay inside once opened. In the moments afterwards, a terrible secret was laid bare: The Alchemist was corrupt and had been using the souls of harvested victims to bolster his strength, believing that his ascension would yield immortality for Magi of 'Purity'. His judgement was cast upon their lot, and the situation quickly turned grim. They fought in a manner almost systematic, but their struggle was not to last. After toying with several foes, the Alchemist turned his attention to Verus, within whom he saw something starkly familiar. Aya, inwardly fearful and deeply determined, rushed to her lover's aid, managing to stave the amalgam of shadow off for time enough for the mage to unite his comrades and strip away all the power he had pilfered. Broken, the Alchemist attempted an appeal to reason before receiving a deft execution. "This is how the world ends; not with a bang, but a whimper..." Verus, distraught by the events of that day, was presented with two truths: his linneage bore relation to the first Trickster, colleague to the Alchemist, and the extent of Aya's faith. She remained by his side into the night thereafter, relieved - at least - with the bittersweet note of such a resolution. And that, for the first time ever, she was able to keep hold on something dear. The Dark Woods In an effort to unite the cities of Bannhurst, Gregor's Crossing and Brandon's Stead within the Ashen Coast, the Blades embarked into the Dark Woods to pave a road. The situation seemed opportune, for the area housed an old dirt and cobblestone paved road, but years of disrepair and the threat of native Dread Lurker attacks have left them often untraveled; despite the fact that they are possibly the quickest routes through the major settlements of the Ashen Coast. Shortly after erecting a Forward Base, they came under siege, nearly losing their foothold by result. Fleeing to Blackmist Reach, a disconcerting town that had survived the Fall of Gilneas, it became clear that further aid was needed to make any noteworthy progress. Their gambit brought them to the most unlikely of allies: Raven Priests, situated within a monastary erected at the very heart of the Forests. Earning their trust proved difficult, as it conscripted their aid in a number of tasks that quickly turned to change. Cultists, complimented by strange beasts emerged from the mists, led by creatures of incredible power; a mere shadow of the future, first encountered during the defense of a nearby farm. The attacks seemed more than coincidence, for these newfound enemies carried with them a sense of corruption. Old legends, such as Broodmother Xalaa, had also become incarnate, further hindering construction efforts in spite of bolstered defenses. Yet, her defeat yielded an interesting artifact, a blade corrupted with shadow. Whilst attacks continued, the reason for the Cultist's presence soon became clear: a towering giant met the Blades in the heat of conflict, melting away their vitality and the very land beneath their feet with a single swipe; against such a foe and flaggering morale, they sought counsel with those of the monastary. Their insight was likewise as perturbing, detailing a "King of the Mire" and his defeat at the hands of a Warrior-Priest many years ago. With the tale came an artifact of similar nature to the first, if polar in design; a blade of pure light, said to possess the capability to defeat the King when united against him. Aya, while concerned for the safety of her town, offered to wield the blade and the burdens it carried, but was spared in favour of another deemed better fitting. Resolving herself to fight, she stood firm in her loyalties even while others among her bannermen faltered; following their return to Blackmist Reach, she contacted her forces with orders to march whilst also taking momentary leave to ensure the safety of those unable to fight. Then, with their forces as one, the Blades met Kil'zoth and his minions head-on. The fight drew on for many, many hours, where the King of the Mire visited cataclysmic destruction upon their allies and the surrounding landscape. But, as all Kings fall, even his strength failed; under a final spate of fury, he was extinguished. With his death came the time to rebuild and recover, though the Ashen Coast were safe at last. '- Fadefire - ' Having salvaged a sum of Shadowflame that lingered beyond Kil'zoth's demise, Aya became intrigued in studying it's origin and the composite spellwork underneath. Her efforts were inconclusive at first, but readily took to change with the aid of her husband; via a complex spell, they exposed each layer in succession, replacing corruption with purity. From darkness emerged a new spell with a myriad of potent effects free of the evil that plagued it's origin. Dubbed Fadefire for it's unique colouration, it stands as the first spell Aya has ever created in her career as a Magus. The Dark Martyr With the fall of the Firelord, Ragnaros, a not so distant memory, the Dark Iron Dwarves had been freed of their servitude to the Firelands. Seeking to establish a mutual friendship with those of the Mountain, the Magus Senate of Dalaran began talks - the grand result was a visit, where leaders from both factions could talk freely. Yet, the peaceful feelings garnered from their arrival were not to last; subterfuge shadowed the Dwarves, catching them unawares. Before half of an hour had passed, cultists of the Twilight's Hammer were upon them. A few small skrimishes belied a greater threat, hinted only by their utterance of prayers to a 'Dark Martyr', whom later revealed himself after having stolen the residual fragment of the Cipher of Damnation - the very spell which summoned the Firelord of yore into the mortal plane. Outraged, the new conglomeration found a new purpose to settle on: It's recovery. The grand crusade against Twilight itself began with a venture into the Throne of the Four Winds, clued by a trial that seemed all but deliberate. Once together, the Magi and Dark Irons wasted no time in their assault; aloft Gryphon and companion alike, the Cultists were humbled before the foes they made. As their outer defenses fell, their inner ring was left vulnerable - perched upon one of the many atriums hovering atop the clouds, only the Cultist's perverted amalgamations rebuked their would-be killers. They were dealt with and disposed off, where Aya managed to recover a communique detailing the next phase in what would quickly become island hopping between planes. Deepholm. Ever illusive, the Martyr left the allies with just enough to follow. Via scrying and cunning, they managed to locate a gate that would bear them into the Stonemother's realm with their enemies unaware, where they quickly took to action. Yet, much to their surprise, little beyond agitated wildlife offered them opposition; the silence was haunting, and sustained. Not long after, they arrived at a Twilight bunker, wherein lay a Cultist who identified by the alias, "Giver of Choices". Ancient shields warded him from harm, forcing their ears. The Martyr, understood now to be the leader of their operation, possessed the Cipher. With it, he planned on sundering Deepholm - an action that held catastrophic portents for the mortal plane. The Giver of Choices extended two options, tokened by split pathways that arced east and west. Pursue the Martyr, heralded by a pathway leading left and into their diminutive base of operations, or halt the process the Cipher had begun, marked by a passageway towards the right. While split, the Magi and Dark Irons settled upon saving their world. The Cipher had been cast before their arrival, forming a horrid amalgam of twisted elementals in the form of a colossus, powerful enough to scar the world forever. As one, they struck it down, only to find themselves with empty handed relief. Returning, they ventured through the rocky wastes towards the Twilight camp, where once again they were met with silence. Upon further inspection, it was revealed that the Cultists were slain en-masse, each a ritualistic suicide. The only hint as to their next move was a Portal, which spilled a torrential stream of oceanic water upon location. The Cultists, whom appeared to have underestimated the united forces of Dalaran and Blackrock Mountain, decidedly began to organize; now hurting from their losses, their operation came under threat of failure. So marked the next phase of their reclamation effort, deep within the Tidehunter's Realm at the bottom of the Ocean. There, a lone Cultist stood to oppose them, as the Martyr had fled, only to reveal something deeper. Upon utterance of a trigger word, a Magi from the Senate stood to join him. Battling both fury and worry, the allied forces were forced to battle friend and foe alike. The Cultist quickly proved to be more far more powerful than the last, but ultimately flaggered under the relentless onslaught of his opposition. During a break in his Aegis, Aya and fellow Magi Beauwitt managed to separate him from his thrall - the latter via rapping Tyir against her head - and destroy him. With his death, only one plane remained. The Firelands, where the diminishing forces of Twilight gathered for a darker purpose. The Magi and Dwarves followed anon, finding themselves face to face with what was perhaps the Martyr's most powerful Lieutennant: the Prophet of Flame. Further allies joined the stage, albiet superficially different in both guise and behaviour. Against both the allied forces fought, a battle which proved more tactful than those in the past. Only once the Prophet expended himself out of arrogance did things take to change, where the Martyr's power overwhelmed his now-failing mortal frame. Fleeing to safety, the forces of Twilight left the Cipher behind. Their efforts had halted the birth of a second Firelord, though it cost them a Senate Councillor. A small time after, the Senate and Dark Iron decided their accord would only rest once the Martyr was brought to task, an effort which took their forces to the realm of Twilight itself. Within, their adversaries displayed masterful control of the landscape, a gambit that did little to deter the invaders. Even against the final remaining forces of Twilight, the allies did not relent. Pushed back, they retreated - leaving the missing official to be found and rescued. Drawing ever inwards, they finally came face to face with the Martyr himself, who resorted to trickery of the mind in a feeble attempt at securing the day for himself, claiming one in the process. Against their onslaught, he weakened - a point which the remaining cultists revealed a new leader. Angry with the Martyr for his shortcomings, the man forced him to offer his ear to the Old Gods once more. Likewise distasteful of his failure, they addled his curse of flesh, turning him into an amalgamated husk of anger, grief and misery. Now abandoned, he perished at the hands of the many, leaving the Cultists to face them. Tactful as ever, their leader extended an offer to end their battle peacefully, evoking debate amongst the allied ranks. Ultimately, Verus Baelheit - leader of the allied forces, pulled back. The conflict was over, at long last. Comforted deeply by the fruits of their labour, Aya was finally at ease; no longer did the threat of losing her home loom over her head. Infinite Crisis Preluding the arrival and invasion of the Iron Tides, Aya became privy to a deluge of temporal anomalies seeded throughout the whole of Azeroth itself. In time, they matured; the lands around them became distorted, plagued with a number of oddities as two worlds enmeshed. As the days progressed, it became readily apparent that their origins were far, far more sinister. From them emerged extra-linear versions of men and women within the ranks of the Magus Senate, and some beyond. Each set about their own agenda armed with desperate intent, and foreknowledge of a terrible evil; one each phantom of time itself endeavoured to prevent. In league with friends, colleagues and her husband alike, the Viscountess became a soldier in the fight to prevent myriad calamities from rattling the safety of her home to a very hollow core. The war between timelines entered something of a game-like state between cat and mice, within which the Senate accrued a method of identifying and dispatching those who would not part willingly; with every step, they drew nearer to the entity behind the attacks: an Infinite Dragon. Yet, as the stream had begun to stem and dwindle, the effects of those thereafter became far more intense upon her mind and heart; defeating those she considered friends, and even the far-gone remnant of her husband, whom had been driven mad by a cruel thread of fate. Through perseverance and force-of-will, there eventually came an end, delivering powerful hints as to the coming darkness before the apparent siege faded into silence. Peace followed in the lives of those involved, though doubts remained. Had the threat truly gone? Shade of the Ancient The peoples of the Ashen Coast were settled in a sense of strained peace, within which the usual fetters of life continued without contest; the void of conflict nourished disagreements over political dissent, and so the Duchy continued. The attention of the Blades of Greymane turned inwards, and towards quelling the problems of their own. One quickly became a matter of concern: local clans of Wickers, a more primal people that intrinsically follow the Old Ways, had begun attacking a hamlet town at the fringe between the territories of the Reach and the Bite, locked in the crossfire of a war between two clans over a rivalry long in existence. Upon attempting to intervene, they sided with the more reasonable of the two, Clan Crakeriver, and began attempting to rout their adversaries, the wickers of Clan Rakkinthorn. What began in fighting turned to a matter more paranormal, revealing trails of death and gore. The creature responsible, a giant gnarled raven of monstrous visage, had begun consuming those who fell in the fighting. Upon sighting it, the aberration burned itself into the minds of those involved, ejecting them back into their own reality. Aya, whom had not been present for the fighting, attempted to investigate. The results left a similar mark upon her mind, frayed with images of evils yet unknown: the deaths of her Children. Investigation took the Blades through the Monastery of the Dark Woods, which revealed a deeper mote of mystery: the High-Priest betrayed knowledge of the creature, though he portrayed it in contrasting light. The Raven had directly interacted with his long-deceased father, a spirit summoned back to grant answers on Aya’s behest and that of her colleagues. He portrayed a Raven that seemed far, far more peaceful; calm even in the tone of his voice, which rang with an almost otherworldly tenor. Upon displaying her memories of the creature, it became clear that some form of darkness had befallen his mind, though as to wether or not it could be breached remained yet unclear. Upon encountering the Raven yet again, the Blades discovered another being trapped within his sordid realm, a man that had been long since stranded and whom expressed a deep interest in escape. Within his realm, they were little but prey, and soon cast into a mixture of horrors that nearly thwarted their efforts – though ultimately, Aya and her fellows were able to escape. Elements of the mystery began to unfold, revealing that the Raven, Yim’nir, was an ancient; numbered by years uncounted, and who dealt in the souls of the departed. This quest took the Blades through a marsh in search of another Wicker Clan, one they found in a similar state of war to those prior. Through extreme effort, they managed to quell the brewing storm between both factions and garnered a new ally to take on the Raven, an Ancient of the Forests by the name of Gontil. With everything in place, the Blades took their fight to the Ancient himself, whom they managed to cleanse of all corruption. Aya, who took a direct part in the fighting, left with a solitary scar upon her memory: a miscalculation with spellwork cost a dear friend his life, and though it was restored, part of him would never recover. Soulweaver Tome In her dealings with the High Priest, Aya came into possession of a tome detailing the teachings of Yim'nir himself. These magicks, capable of interacting with souls and the energies thereof, became the subject of an oath she took upon her name; one she cannot break, even unto her dying breath. Order of the Raven Following the end of Yim'nir's corruption, an amalgam known under the moniker of Ca'ries, the town of Ravendale was finished in the uppermost reaches of the Rise. Within it had been built a school, designated for the instruction of magic users across the whole of the Northern Ashen Coast. Aya, partnered with the late Lord Cladriah Felweaver of Faewood, were placed in charge as Archmage and Grand Warlock respectively. Under their leadership, the remnants of the amalgam were interred in a vault; built by workers under Aya and guarded by Iron Scions, whilst shielded by Felweaver himself. Second Gregor Rebellion Coming Soon The Red Portal Coming Soon Weapons Varegorn A long, aged staff capped by a head of ornate charms and several, brightly glowing gemstones; at the center is a ley-focus, though it is invariably weaker than more specialized equipment. Aya's means for acquiring this staff are yet unknown, though she is rarely without it's company. It first saw use in league with the Blades during a campaign through Hath's Vigil, quickly proving a stable companion in the heat of battle. A whisplike shimmer of azure energy spans the uppermost segment, almost measured in cadence; enchantments of an unknown array lay sequestered within the weapon, something which even Aya has had little luck exploring. Freimheln An ornate staff carved from the aged roots of a tree now lost, bearing the likeness of a raven mid-flight. Purple silk and faintly shimmering runes run it's length, capped at the head and just before the butt with rings binding four emerald gems in place. Blue paint is also prevalent, namely closer towards the head. It had belonged to her brother, before he fell ill; a gift, kept safe out of respect and affection. Tyir Forged from ancient Ash Iron and a metal rumored to be an alloy of Moon and Elvensteel, the Blade of the House Avernus is a weapon of both past and present; it was wielded by her father and shattered during the initial siege of Mistvale, then later reforged post Aya's acceptance of her inheritance. Ever sharp, durable and host to a myriad of enchantments, Tyir is foremost in Aya's collection of armaments, marked as a symbol of justice, unity and faith. It bears the crest of her family nearest the guard, beginning a line of ornate runes which taper a short distance down the blade. It was gifted to her during the ceremony which granted her inheritance, and has seen use in several conflicts since. Aya is rarely seen without it across her back. Tyirfeldr, the Raven's Claw Tyir, as it had been wrought, could not protect it’s master from everything. The throes of her newfound mantle of responsibility were multitudes beyond it, and in the din of battle, it was shattered. Though the being responsible was ultimately ‘vanquished’, the damages pressured her into seeking something to replace it. With the aid of a master weaponsmith, the Ash Iron that had once composed her father’s blade took on a new shape, becoming an extension of Aya’s legacy – a Tabula Rasa, as had been created by the Fall. The weapon drew inspiration from the Orcish ‘Howling Axe’, tailored to deliver crushing blows with deep, gouging cuts – whilst intoned with a modicum of order; the head is dressed with evenly trimmed plates, and crested by the likeness of a perched Raven. With all others cleaned, the Viscountess tailored a new web of enchantments, most designed to improve her handling with the weapon – while others harken to those of old. She is, as had always been the case with it’s predecessor, rarely without it. Stjernmòðr, Edge of Ruine "Starfury", a runed spear of Titanic Origin which imbues the wielder with certain strengths. It holds a keen edge that never dulls, whilst remaining durable enough to withstand shattering force. It imbues the wielder with starlike motes of energy when carried, greatly enhancing their depth perception as to better enhance their ability to strike with accuracy. Blows evoke a bright flash of light, a lash as strong as it's bite itself. It holds an ornate appearance, inscribed with various runes in ancient prayer. Aya came into possession of the weapon after recovering Titan Keystones with her lover, Verus Baelheit, revealing the blueprint during the decoding process. Together, they reformed the weapon via points across Northrend, where Titan structures and facilities lay seeded in the earth. Creation It began with a venture into Sholazar Basin, where the pair sought the first shard to what quickly became a mystery. The source, a set of Titan Keystones, left them with only one direction: the dense jungle. It was pristine; life unimpeded by war or conflict, bar the usual pander of survival between native species. Yet, for all it offered, the serene image belied a plague; Scourge had invaded, setting in motion a plan that threatened to envelop the whole of the land in undeath. Standing against them, Aya and Verus quickly began combatting the Cultists wherever they appeared, quickly finding that their layout was more systematic than the eye originally fortold. So left was a trail of clues, much like steps on a beaten path. Together, they uncovered the horrors of the invasion, and the devastating effects it had on the shard that fell beneath them. Only after swallowing their dismay did they attempt something bold: restoring the fallen spire of a now-sundered pillar, restoring life into the construct which would exude into the soil with power that would birth vegetation anew. Their actions had not gone unnoticed. Following, they were awarded a justly earned reward: The shaft. Continuing forwards, the pair uncovered the location of the second shard, buried deep in the recesses of Uldaman: - a pillaged site now bereft of the splendor it once held. Against ancient constructs and invasive species alike, they were able to retrieve the fragment together. The final piece to the puzzle, however, lay in someplace not unfamiliar: Un'goro Crater. The final stage of their journey yielded both enlightenment and perplexation, as it began on a note not unlike the first. Slowly, they located and revitalized the aged Crystal Pylons - devices which once contained the growth within protectively from those who would destroy it - uncovering fragments of the Crater's past in each swoop. Only once all three had been united did the end become clear. From each emerged a beam of energy, connecting across starry skies in a web. From the heart fell a living constellation, a gift that ultimately joined with the spear to create something greater. Following, the two were brought before Nabyla, a watcher within the Crater, whom revealed that they had been part of a grand experiment that concluded with the reward Aya now carried: the finished weapon. Small banter followed, where they left with plenty of information to digest. Relationships Aya, throughout the course of her life, has had difficulty keeping hold on all that she holds dear. Harcern Morten Following her return from a brief haiatus, Aya met a druid by the name of Harcern. The two, over their time together, became incredibly fond of eachother's company; her time at his side became increasingly lengthier, until ultimately their feelings became official; she spent time with him both private and not. Yet, over a brief span of time, they became fleeting in company of one another. Ultimately, they shared a week. Following a mysterious disappearance, he spent nearly a month away; during this span of time, given no reason to believe otherwise, she thought him dead and began attempting to move on. After expending all of her available resources in a search attempt, she held a funeral in his name, said her goodbyes and promised him she would never look back. She had hopes that he would find her again and prove her wrong. That is, until he made a return... He found nothing was as he had left it, though he could not understand why. In his anger, he insisted that she knew no loyalty and that she valued their relationship on a level near null, and In doing so, he killed every last hope she had of rekindling the flame they once shared. Since, the two have not been on the best terms; while she still holds a place for him in her heart, she will never feel the same way again. In light of recent events and by means of a spell, she has rendered herself utterly invisible to the Druid in every way. She now barely remembers him. Yiska Both a Death Knight and a constant companion through Harcern's extended absence, Aya found herself falling for Yiska; the two shared multiple grounds in various fields, and often shared long talks by machination. Though never quite official, she regarded him as something close. The two traveled through Northrend, exploring segments of their past whilst their bond grew. They became close, and had even begun debate involving as to where they would settle together once time permitted. Aya, for the brief time they shared, felt happy. His calling and the time of war, however, ultimately served to rift them apart - after several trips through the Jade Forest, he vanished without a word. Pained by his evident loss and without anything to prove otherwise, she conducted a memorial in his honour. She still misses him dearly. Shun-li Singingpaw/Tiberius Alorigan Not long after Harcern disappeared, Aya and Shun-li had met and became friends; though a Pandaren of many qualities, the two maintained a healthy friendship. Much like her life prior to her return, trouble seemed to shadow his every step. After several instances which everything turned sour, his life came crashing down upon him. Aya stood by his side, much like he had through her turmoil involving the former, offering her shoulder and her guidance when needed. To her, the results came as a surprise: feelings which had been previously dormant surfaced on both fronts. It was not long after that they entered a relationship together. Over the next spate of time, they grew close; she felt hopeful that it would yield something permanent. Then, upon a quiet morning and in someplace secluded, he dropped to a knee; with a melting heart, Aya gave her answer, and their partnership became official. They were thereafter wed, and shared a fleeting, happy and seemingly healthy relationship. Recently, through some articulate means, her partner has become Worgen; he now lives under the alias 'Tiberius Alorigan', though nothing had immediately changed between the two. This had unfortunately given rise to several issues which soon plagued their union. Tiberius has since disappeared, leaving Aya with the shattered remains of their marriage. Through personal scouts, she found him a broken man desiring nothing but a disillusioned sense of freedom; in his plight, he sought nothing from her dying love and bore none himself. During the events of Hallow's End, she cast her reminiscent feelings into the Wickerman, concealing away the ring she once wore, thus effectively severing all ties. She was ultimately able to move on, though the matter left her jaded for a time. Verus Baelheit In the days past, a concerned friend introduced Aya to a Magus of high standing within the Kirin Tor with the intent of remedying her newly jaded views. Skeptical at first, her impressions left her with the will to try, soon finding that she enjoyed his company just as much as he had, hers. Over time and a chain of dates, her inital fondness gave way for something more. They were soon inseperable. Worlds apart, yet linked by many common grounds, the two cultivated a powerful level of synergy - a death stroke remaining shreds of remorse and soured emotion towards Tiberius, fading them to dust. Well-paced, and comfortably familiar with the Archmage, her hopes for finding a lasting partner began to rise. It was only after several months had passed that she became all but certain. Eclipsing a pleasant evening together, Verus proposed - whilst caught off guard, Aya accepted. Deigning it apt to wed during Winter Veil, they were then married several weeks later. In the weeks following, Aya and Verus embraced the prospect of building a family together; ever in-love, she found herself pregnant with twins, later giving birth to a son and daughter. Rowan, the former, was established heir to her house whilst the latter, Vera, has been set along the path to becoming a Magi; though the freedom of choice yet remains. Now a family of two years, the pair has weathered countless threats and adventures - yet as time draws onwards, it seems only more await. Over time, however, Aya matured -- and with her growth came a change in perspective. Her responsibilities, as well as the pangs of her own heart, could no longer allow her to run and live the life Verus wanted. With this realization, and the reconciliation that she would never involve him with the intrinsic dangers native to the Ashen Coast as a whole, they both parted ways. This end, unlike those prior to it, felt much more somber. Aya did not enjoy letting him go, but her mind is at ease. Personality As ever a young and inquisitive magus, Aya exemplifies intellect and willpower over pure strength, though unlike her peers, she chose to express herself through actions and study rather then clothing or her body. In spite of this, she is rarely impulsive; per years of training, she prefers to think and observe in lieu of a more frontal approach. Her passions, though still quite certainly her own, are measured under a similar sense of reservation. While slow to trust others, she is compassionate and open minded to friend and stranger alike. Subsequently, she is also a supporter of unification and armistice between both the Alliance and the Horde, as she believes mutuality on both fronts is essential to lasting peace. Towards her kindred, she is unwaveringly loyal, and generally forgiving of those whom do her wrong - repeat offenders, however, are never afforded the same more than once. Aya is often opposed to political matters and dealings, though still true to her noble heritage and quite capable of holding her own. Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Blades of Greymane